The Idiots return
by PianoSonata
Summary: Mikan, Natsume and the gang are back! With the sequel to E-mailing idiots! Natsume and Mikan can't stop bickering, but they're totally crazy for each other! See what happens when they play cupid with Ruka and Hotaru!
1. Hate Mail

**A/N: Moshi Moshi ! My darling readers!! I've taken a break from the fanfic world for quite a period wouldn't you say? Hahaha. Well I've still got a life you know!! Here, school's almost over so I'm taking advantage of the free time, but of course I've still got a lot of exams. Here you are, though, the sequel of Emailing Idiots! Since I'm still tight on schedule, I decided to make this instead of When World's Collide 'coz this is easier to make (specially on busy weeks!), but when I somehow wind up as a bum with nothing but a laptop with unlimited internet service, I'll make lots of fanfics!! wahahah! It's great to be back! Bye-bee!!**

**

* * *

The Idiots' Return **

**I- Hate Mail

* * *

**

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:03:29 pm

**From: **Your not-so-loving God(imhot.hyuugawebs )

**To: **The idiot next door (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **Needs immediate response

You're performance was pathetic. Practice on it and do it over tomorrow, you dull-headed pea brain!

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:15:37 pm 

**From: **I'm not your slave so stop treating me like one! (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **The heartless git next door (imhot.hyuugawebs )

**Subject: **Re: Needs immediate response

I HATE YOU! You are a cruel, spineless, monstrous guy!!! You're still torturing me up to now! Not even remembering what day today is!

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:17:55 pm 

**From: **Powerful overlord(imhot.hyuugawebs )

**To: **Weak underling(ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **Really? What?

Is it your birthday? Ruka's birthday? Mine?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:30:12 pm 

**From: **Someone you hate(ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **Someone I hate (imhot.hyuugawebs )

**Subject: **obnoxious man!

It's valentine's day. Baka.

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:32:25 pm 

**From: **The handsome "obnoxious man" you love(imhot.hyuugawebs )

**To: **The ugly, idiot woman I love(ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **Re: obnoxious man!

It must be, if you had the guts to reply after almost half an hour!! Personally, I think you deserve a punishment.

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:35:11 pm 

**From: **Mikan, the "woman you love" (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **Natsume, the man I [pending (imhot.hyuugawebs )

**Subject: **Re:Re: obnoxious man!

Oh really? Three years? They're really nothing are they?

I actually wonder how I managed to be with you for that long.

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:37:44 pm 

**From: **The most loving man ever(imhot.hyuugawebs )

**To: **The most ungrateful wretch(ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **Re:Re:Re: obnoxious man!

Why do women always make a fuss at Valentine's day. It's not like I can't give you roses or chocolates on a regular day.

And what's with the three years sermon? Do you regret being mine for that short period of time?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:41:02 pm 

**From: **I'm not your property! (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **You're just the boyfriend(imhot.hyuugawebs )

**Subject: **I just wanted you to greet me…

…Happy Valentine's then…

teme.

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:42:45 pm 

**From: **overlord (imhot.hyuugawebs )

**To: **underling(ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **Stop that nonsense!!!

Are you gonna sulk again this year? Just because I didn't greet you, you're too shallow, ichigo panties.

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 8:50:21 pm 

**From: **idiotsbeware.imai-cybertech

**To: **theGutless, dim-witted idiot that Sakura Mikan has for a boyfriend (imhot.hyuugawebs )

**Subject: **Natsume…

Though I absolutely agree that Mikan is an idiot,

I still think you're worse. Numb-skull

* * *

**Date:** Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 9:00:23 pm 

**From: **ruka-pyon.somaticnets

**To: **(imhot.hyuugawebs ), (ichigomikan.special-ablty), (idiotsbeware.imai-cybertech), (icanreadyou-koko.latentype), (tobita-yuu.latentype), (catdogheroine.somaticnets)

**Subject: **Greetings to all!!

Hi everyone! Just using this account Mikan made me! I'm not sure I like the username much, though… Anyways, Happy Valentine's day!!

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 9:03:12 pm 

**From: **yourSumire (catdogheroine.somaticnets)

**To: **My Ruka!! ruka-pyon.somaticnets

**Subject: **Re: Greetings to all!!

Thanks, love!! I'm so glad you greeted me on valentine's day!! Gosh, did you want to go out? I know a lovely café, want to go there after we graduate?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 9:04:23 pm 

**From: **icanreadyou-koko.latentype

**To: **ruka-pyon.somaticnets

**Subject: **Re: Greetings to all!!

Happy Heart's day to you too, Ruka!! Are you glum? I can sense it reverberating from the monitor, wait, don't tell me; you don't have a date!!!

Whoa! I've developed a new alice, reading minds through computers!! Do you think I still need to stay here after grad for that?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 9:06:15 pm 

**From: **tobita-yuu.latentype

**To:** ruka-pyon.somaticnets

**Subject: **Re: Greetings to all!!

Thanks, Ruka! I think there's going to be a party for the seniors this midnight, I'm not sure if it's really going to happen though, I'm pretty tired. Anyway, see ya tomorrow!

Oyasumi!

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 9:11:52 pm 

**From: **(ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **ruka-pyon.somaticnets

**Subject: **Re:Greetings to all!

Thank you, Ruka. I appreciate you remembered to greet me! Unlike other people who don't even greet their own girlfriends a Happy Valentine's!!!

P.S.

What's wrong with the username?

* * *

**Date: **Thur,14 Feb 2008, 9:15:27 pm 

**From: **friend (imhot.hyuugawebs )

**To: **enemy (ruka-pyon.somaticnets)

**Subject: **Re: Greetings to all!

What's with mentioning Mikan huh? Are you still trying her? Don't anger me Ruka or you'll feel the wrath of the great overlord of Alice Academy!!

P.S.

What's with the username?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 14 Feb 2008, 9:20:01 pm 

**From: **idiotsbeware.imai-cybertech

**To:** ruka-pyon.somaticnets

**Subject: **auto-reply

Whoever is stupid enough to bother me with Valentine's messages or annoying things about their usernames please jump off a cliff before I push you over myself with my new and improved invention: the baka-pusher.

Thank you and have a nice day.

P.S.

If you're Ruka, jump off a higher cliff.

-Hotaru Imai, head of the Alice Academy cybertech. Dept.

* * *

Ra Ra Rah!! Yoohoo for the first chap!! 


	2. The power of the internet

**

* * *

A/N: Heya!! Tadaimasu! I really missed writing e-mails!! I've got little or nothing going on! I'm going to move schools blah blah blah! I'm not going to be ed-in-chief anymore blah blah blah! And all those crap people call their life! Anyway here's the next chapter! Review, onegaishimasu! Ja, nee!

* * *

The Idiots Return **

**II- The power of the internet

* * *

**

**Date: **Sun, 17 Feb 2008, 3:01:23 am

**From: **mind-reading dude [icanreadyou-koko.latentype

**To: **illusion-making gay [tobita-yuu.latentype

**Subject: **I'm on to you Iinchou!!

We've known each other for almost ten years, dude, you can tell me if you're a fag! LOL.

* * *

**Date: **Sun,17 Feb 2008, 3:03:12 am 

**From: **I'm innocent [tobita-yuu.latentype

**To: **Yamero[icanreadyou-koko.latentype

**Subject: **Re: I'm on to you Iinchou!!

What are you talking about ko-kun? I'm not gay, what gives you that idea?

* * *

**Date:** Sun, 17 Feb 2008, 3:05:44 am 

**From: **dude that's on to you [icanreadyou-koko.latentype

**To: **on to you! on to you! on to you! on to you[tobita-yuu.latentype

**Subject: **Re:Re: I'm on to you Iinchou!!

You always have that studious, girlish look on you! Plus,you've never liked a girl!!

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 17 Feb 2008, 3:07:32 am 

**From: **What[tobita-yuu.latentype

**To:** I can't believe I'm saying this: Baka[icanreadyou-koko.latentype

**Subject: **Unbelievable!

You of all people should know that I have, in fact, liked a girl!!

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 17 Feb 2008, 3:11:01 am 

**From: **the best[icanreadyou-koko.latentype

**To: **LOL [tobita-yuu.latentype

**Subject: **Re: Unbelievable!

Really? I can't quite remember that…

Would you mind repeating it??

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 17 Feb 2008, 3:15:21 am 

**From: **I feel irked… [tobita-yuu.latentype

**To: **...about you[icanreadyou-koko.latentype

**Subject: **Re: Re: Unbelievable!

Mikan.

There, I said it! Now will you leave me alone? It's 3 in the morning! I haven't slept a wink, I'm not going to reply, okay?! It's a Sunday, I must sleep in!

See!? I'm freaking out now! LMA!!ONEGAI!

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 17 Feb 2008, 3:17:55 am 

**From: **got a message [icanreadyou-koko.latentype

**To: **for you Natsume[imhot.hyuugawebs

**Subject: **Did you know…

…that Iinchou has got a crush on Mikan!!

koko thinking: oh he is so dead!!

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 17 Feb 2008, 5:21:37 am 

**From: **just woke up [imhot.hyuugawebs

**To: **night owl freak [icanreadyou-koko.latentype

**Subject: **Re: Did you know…

Yes I did, for quite a while now, might I add. But you know, Mikan's quite loyal and stupid, so, I'm not worrying. SMAOL. Did you have me wake up to that stupid e-mail just to say that? You're hopeless, why don't you bother someone else's relationship with your meaningless e-mails? Better yet, why don't you make your own love life for you to bother?

* * *

**IM**

**Natsumeisanidiot: **didn't even bother to greet me on valentines! The nerve of him, I wish I knew what he's thinking!!!

**Unt0uchbl3: **Come on! You've been together for three years now; you should at least be used to each other!!

**Natsumeisanidiot: **We ARE used to each other, it's just, it's really hard not to bicker…

**Unt0uchbl3: **…about meaningless things? You and Natsume are idiots. Honestly, when are you going to stop acting like a bunch of kids?

**Natsumeisanidiot: **that's absurd! I'm not acting like a kid, he is!! Anyway, how are you and Hotaru doing? I heard you asked her out…

**Unt0uchbl3: **What are you talking about? Say, why haven't you changed your username in IM even after 5 years of using it?

**Natsumeisanidiot: **Don't change the topic buster! So how've you been coping? You asked her to the x-mas ball 2 years ago right?

**Unt0uchbl3: **and got rejected 21 times. Most embarrassing moments of my life. She's one of a kind, though.

**idiotsRaroundme is now online**

**idiotsRaroundme: **Who's one of a kind, Nogi?

**Unt0uchbl3 appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in.**

**Natsumeisanidiot: **You should really give him a chance, you know, Hotaru.

**idiotsRaroundme: **Wanna have some crab brains? I just ordered a whole bunch with different flavors. Somehow, they remind me of you, as their brains are quite puny.

**Natsumeisanidiot: **You and Ruka have something in common…

**idiotsRaroundme: **by the way, Natsume told me you had a row. When will you two ever stop acting like a bunch of juvenile, idiotic kids? Just because you're high in hormones…

**Natsumeisanidiot: **and when did you start reprimanding me like jii-chan? Natsume and I are happy [though it's not that obvious this way. I want you to feel the same thing.

**idiotsRaroundme: **Jump off a cliff, baka. I'll even help you. Too bad Natsume will catch you instead of letting you fall down.

**Natsumeisanidiot: **Hotaru!!! :-I

**idiotsRaroundme just signed out

* * *

**

**Date: **Sun, 17 Feb 2008, 7:31:45 am

**From: **have a favor [ichigomikan.special-ablty

**To: **pretty please [imhot.hyuugawebs

**Subject: **Confidential

Hotaru-Ruka mission impossible #22 must take effect.

Help me on this, Natsume.

Or else.

* * *


	3. Mission Impossible

**A/n: Hello guys! Gomenasai for the late updates! We're, like, moving from one place to another at the moment! Plus, the pressure of moving schools during my junior year is really getting on to me! But I guess right now you'll go all 'She always has an excuse' so I'll stop here! Anyways, enjoy! last two 0r three chaps I think! With enough reviews, of course! Ja Nee! **

* * *

**The Idiots Return**

**III-Mission Impossible**

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 4:52:19 pm

**From: **your admirerruka-pyon.somaticnets)

**To: **Hotaru-sama (idiotsbeware.imai-cybertech)

**Subject: **Love letter

Dearest Hotaru,

Since the very first time that I saw you, I've already admired you for your talent and wit. I've looked up to you a lot and really liked your cool, calm exterior. For the past few years, I've realized that I've misjudged my feelings for you. I have not expected life to suddenly take a turn. Hotaru…daisuki.

I hope that someday someway, you'll find it in your heart to return my feelings. But in the meantime, can I ask you to be my date in the post-valentine's party?

Sincerely and lovingly yours,

Ruka

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:00:23 pm

**From: **The genius (idiotsbeware.imai-cybertech)

**To: **The moron next door (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **You can do better than that…

May I remind you, for the 327th time that I am the head of the cybertech department and I don't fall for such childishly phony e-mails? Now, stop filling my inbox with garbage otherwise you'll find yourself on the wrong end of a lightning rod.

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:03:12 pm

**From:** NANI? (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **Accusing me of things! (idiotsbeware.imai-cybertech)

**Subject:** Re: You can do better than that…

What are you talking about? I didn't send you any e-mails?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:05:32

**From: **Hey (idiotsbeware.imai-cybertech)

**To: **Stop me… (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

Well, it's no use talking to you if you'll keep on telling me such lies. I have a device that can trace back e-mails to the **real** sender, if you don't know. May I also remind you that your efforts are futile; you can't set me up with that Nogi.

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:07:19 pm

**From:** Desperate (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **Help! (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**Subject:** What shall I do?…

Hotaru proves to be really stubborn! What will I do Natsume?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:09:45 pm

**From:** The man (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**To: **You're on your own! (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject:** Re: What shall I do?…

I **did** tell you from the start that she won't budge. She's too smart for her own good. That's why I liked you more. Anyway, you can't make them fall for each other. They'll just do if they really are meant together.

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:12:15 pm

**From:** Hontou? (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **Evil! (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**Subject: **Re: Re: What shall I do?…

Wow Natsume. That's an incredibly schmaltzy thing for someone like you to say. I wouldn't have expected you to say that, of all people. Have you eaten something?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:16:24 pm

**From:** You underestimate me. ( imhot.hyuugawebs)

**To: **You're the evil one! Baka! (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: What shall I do?…

I just have remarkable insight on this sort of stuff. Besides, what's a schmaltzy? And where the heck did you get that from?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:16:24 pm

**From: **You underestimate me more!( ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **Teme! (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: Re: What shall I do?…

Homework. I was just reading this banal German book for a term paper last Saturday and that word got mentioned for, like, 23 times in the first 4 chapters, it was raving mad! Right naïve, can't believe they even sold it for 10 000 yen! What a waste!

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:20:33 pm

**From:** Surprised (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**To: **Surprise (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: What shall I do?…

That's odd. I can't believe you'd do your homework. Mind you, if I was given that kind of homework, I'd have left it under a tree. As I was saying, before you attacked me with your German etymological lunacy, Imai-san won't fall for Ruka if we keep forcing her to. It's gotta happen genuinely. We just have to wait. Arasou? I mean,¤esho?ƒhotto, why do I suddenly have the impulse to speak in Korean?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:23:16 pm

**From: **You're really weird (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **Weirdo (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: What shall I do?…

I hate watching! I want to do something! I can't stand just watching them when they are clearly really good together! 

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:25:51 pm

**From:** You're weirder! (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**To: **Weirder Weirdo! (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: What shall I do?…

That's because you're an interfering idiot! Just stop it okay! What do you propose to do then?

* * *

**Date: **Thur, 22 Feb 2008, 5:23:16 pm

**From: **Yaaay! (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **Yipee!(imhot.hyuugawebs)

**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: What shall I do?…

We make a move at the post-valentine's party! 


	4. When the going gets tough

**A/n: Hello there guys! I'm really relieved that I got to finish this chapter today! Honestly speaking, I really don't know what's going to happen, I mean, the ideas just come to me, not like I plan them or anything. (sigh) I'm a pretty lame writer. That's why I'm planning to write a new story! Nice and fresh! Well, that is if I ever get the time!! Ja ne! Enjoy this sugoi chapter!

* * *

**

The Idiots Return

**IV: When the going gets tough**

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 2:09:17 pm

**From: **Sumire (catdogheroine.somaticnets)

**To: **DAHLING!! (ruka-pyon.somaticnets)

**Subject: **Hey!!

Hey Ruka! Did you know that graduation's like two weeks from now? It's really weird though, we finish school earlier that before. Remember when we used to take a break around June? And now we finish it on April, it's just odd how we'll never be able to stay anymore. Anyway, have you asked anyone to the pre-grad ball yet? I'm so available!!

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 5:34:07 pm

**From: **Ruka (ruka-pyon.somaticnets)

**To: **Sumire (catdogheroine.somaticnets)

**Subject: **Re: Hey!

Gomenasai, Sumire-san! I totally lost track of time when I fell asleep under my bed. Yes, I agree it seems kind of odd parting with the Academy on an early April, it seems like it was just yesterday when we all met each other and now, we're going on our separate ways. So, about the ball, I haven't really asked anyone 'coz Mikan told me to 'absolutely, positively never ever get a date yet' I don't really know what's up with her, I mean, she's going with Natsume, right? Why would she not want me to get a date? She actually said it was a surprise…what if she's planning…no!! I have to go now, Sumire, don't reply!

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 5:41:35 pm

**From: **baffled (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**To: **your fault (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **What the hell?

Hey!! Ruka just stormed in here a while ago shouting about setting him up with Imai. Told me that I should tell you that he was getting a date for the ball and stop meddling with his life, what's that about? You do know that this is all your idea from the start and I've got nothing to do with it, do you?

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 6:02:43 pm

**From: **Your Love (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **My Love (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**Subject: **Re: What the hell?

Sorry I replied late, I was arranging my furniture. I guess he realized it already. But I really want them to get together!! They are like sooooo for each other!! I don't care whether he asks someone, our plan will still commence. Anyway Natsume, I'm part of the Ball Arrangement committee so I can't spend more time with you this week. By the way, have you gotten the clothes I bought for you for the pre-grad ball? You'll look really charming in those!! Not that you aren't already! Sweets!

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 6:04:25 pm

**From: **stillbaffled (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**To: **unusual (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **Re: Re:What the hell?

What's with the abnormal sweetness? Have you eaten some bad Howalon? Or have you bought those mad chocolates from Imai? Anyways, you better be free on Wednesday, I gotta show you something. And by the way, those clothes look absolutely hideous, but since you wasted your money on it, I have no choice but to wear it.

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 6:07:18 pm

**From: **happy (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **you should be glad (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: What the hell!

I've always been sweet! You're just too grumpy to notice that I was! You should be grateful that I treat you nicely after all those insults you throw at me!! Bleh!!

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 6:10: 45 pm

**From: **master (imhot.hyugawebs)

**To: **you're mine! (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **You should be nice!!

Well, I must admit that you really should be sweet to me because of the lack of romance between us. I mean, the last time we kissed was about 4 years ago, in that x-mas ball, was it? And now we're about to graduate…(Natsume pouts as he types this) you can't even kiss me.

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 6:13:27 pm

**From: **Awww (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **you're too kawaii! (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**Subject: **Re: You should be nice!!

Awww, Natsume, you really like me that much!! Are you saying that I should make up to you for our lack of intimacy? You do know, fairly well I might add, why we don't kiss often. It's because you always irk me and we argue more in person more that anything! You shouldn't blame me, you know, I'm not the one holding back.

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 6:15:58 pm

**From: **I hate you!! (imhot.hyuugawebs)

**To: **baka (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **Re:Re:Re: You should be nice!!

I hate you!! I'm never going to talk about my feelings with you ever again!! You know nothing but to crush them, you're EVIL!! Don't you dare reply to this message!!

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 6:20:14 pm

**From: **bewildered (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**To: **Do you know why? (idiotsbeware.imai-cybertech)

**Subject: **Weird occurrence

Have you noticed that ever since Natsume became my boyfriend he became whiny and just plain immature? Was that because of me?

* * *

**Date: **Sun, 23 March, 08, 6:23:19 pm

**From: **Superior (idiotsbeware.imai-cybertech)

**To: **Inferior (ichigomikan.special-ablty)

**Subject: **Re: Weird occurrence

Obviously, Baka.

* * *

**IM**

**Unt0uchbl3: **What do u think of the pre-grad ball?

**cAteyes: **What about it?

**Unt0uchbl3: **Well, I was thinking about it for a while now and I realized that Natsume and Mikan were just trying to set me up with Imai.

**cAteyes: **Hontou? That's really surprising.

**Unt0uchbl3: **Don't try to humor me!

**cAteyes: **LOL. They've been going at it for years, really. I quite envy them, they're really lucky, the pair of them.

**Unt0uchbl3: **Ya! They're really lovely people when they don't try to set you up with a girl who seems to be made of ice!

**cAteyes: **hehehe! Don't be too hard on Imai.

**idiotsRaroundme: **Yeah Nogi! Don't be too hard on Imai. You might find yourself at one end of her Baka rocket when she's in the mood.

**Unt0uchbl3: **Imai! What r u doing here?

**idiotsRaroundme: **(sighs) I was under the impression that I have already informed the lot of you that I am the head, meaning the director, of all Cybertechnology connections here in Gakuen Alice. Apparently, I stand corrected.

**cAteyes: **U were? I never knew that!!

**Unt0uchbl3: **So, Sumire, I was wondering whether you could go with me to the pre-grad ball this Friday. You did say you were available, desho?

**cAteyes: **Gome, Ruka! I thought you really weren't asking anyone, so, I agreed to go with Kokoroyomi-kun! Sumimasen!! I gotta go!

**cAteyes just signed out**

**idiotsRaroundme: **too bad I had to witness your tragic rejection, Nogi. SMAOL.

**Unt0uchbl3: **Ur despicable. Wanna go with me instead? I know you haven't got a date.

**idiotsRaroundme: **You insult me. I will only agree to go if you stop Mikan tailing me every after class insisting I shouldn't take any dates yet and of course for a reasonable price.

* * *


	5. Anticipation

**Okay. I know it's been like 20 centuries since I've written in fanfiction but that's because I'm a student who cares about going to college. Now, I just happen to pass by this and I realized how much you guys wanna know what happens. It's so cruel of me to leave this hangin'. Anyway, forgive me if my attempts at finishing this fanfic does not work out quite well since it's been really long…with that I give you the final chapter.**

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:12:43 am

**From: **excited

**To: **You should be too!

**Subject: **Pre-grad ball

So, are you ready or tonight? Because I know that I am.

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:12:59 am

**From: **ignoring

**To:** ignored

**Subject: **Re: Pre-grad ball

Please don't tease me. It doesn't fit you to be dirty.

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:13:13 am

**From: **harassed!

**To: **pervert!

**Subject: **Re:Re:Pre-grad ball

Bakero! You know as well as I do what I'm talking about. When did you get so green?

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:16:17 am

**From: **man-boss

**To: **woman-slave

**Subject: **We are 17 aren't we?

Always been, I'm afraid. I hid it behind my awesomeness. Besides, it's part of growing up.

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:15:30 am

**From: **your pissed-off girlfriend

**To: **my jack-ass boyfriend

**Subject: **Re: We are 17 aren't we?

Whatever, Natsume. Just hear me out about tonight's party, okay?

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:17:55 am

**From: **passive

**To: **girl who's too caught up with her best friend's life rather than her loving boyfriend

**Subject: **Re:Re: We are 17 aren't we?

Shoot then. It's not like _I _have needs anyway. But whatever, keeping my cool still.

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:18:21 am

**From: **wanna kiss or something?

**To: **clingy

**Subject: **anyway…

I arranged the perfect night for those two to-be lovebirds. Listen: Ruka-pyon waits by the punch bowl, waiting for his muse. But wait! Who is that masked stranger with jet-black hair and a flowing, silver gown? Shining with a luminous glow of a goddess? Hotaru will look back at his awe-struck expression and realize the burning passion within him. Knowing Hotaru, she would refuse all but one dance. The orchestra will play Rachmaninoff and the two will be carried away in a swirling whirlwind of romance. Perfect?

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:20:47 am

**From: **knows better

**To: **lovesick fool

**Subject: **Re: anyway…

Oohhh! How amazing! I never knew you could control other people's reactions. You should probably get another star for that one, love!

LOL.

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:21:54 am

**From: **Stop ridiculing me!

**To: **Meanie!

**Subject: **Re:Re:anyway…

Grrr! I'm just running out of ideas okay! I want to be optimistic. I'm not stupid, you know!

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:23:14 am

**From: **surprised

**To: **surpriser

**Subject: **Newsflash

Well, that's news to me!

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 7:24:43 am

**From: **pissed

**To: **pisser

**Subject: **Re: Newsflash

Shuddup, Natsume! You know what's coming if you don't, better yet, you know what's _not _coming if you don't.

* * *

**IM**

**cAteyes: **Did'ya hear?

**Natsumeisanidiot: **about what Permy-?

**cAteyes: **who Hotaru-san's going with to the ball!!

**Natsumeisanidiot: **What! Never heard of such a thing! WTF! Why would she hide something like that from me?

**cAteyes: **According to my sources, she's going with a rich, blonde prettyboy

**Natsumeisanidiot: **What an egg! Ruka is all of those things! To think that she replaced him with someone who's nothing better to offer. She insulting me or something?

**gLassesDude is now online**

**gLassesDude: **have you not stopped to think that she is going with Ruka?

**Natsumeisanidiot: **Well that'd be convenient! How dare she decide that on her own!? She should've told me so I wouldn't be so stressed!

**gLassesDude: **life's like that. I learned to cope when you didn't love me back. ^_^

**Natsumeisanidiot: **Sorry Yu-kun. Gomenasai! -__-

**gLassesDude: **No harm done! Really!

**cAteyes: **Even if you say that…LOL.

**Natsumeisanidiot: **Anyway, we still need to prep ourselves for the ball. Ikuze, mina-san! Let's enjoy our last moments together!

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 12:43:23 pm

**From: **RUKA

**To: **IMAI

**Subject: **d'you think she found out?

Ne, Imai-san. I wonder if Mikan figured us out.

* * *

**Date: **Fri, 20 March, 08, 12:43:25 pm

**From: **Imai Hotaru automated e-mail

**To: **Annoying fish ball

**Subject: **auto-mail

If you are Ruka, e-mailing me about whether or not Mikan has found out about our arrangement, please drown yourself in the nearest lake or maybe help yourself to one of my new exploding chocolates. And please drop off your 50 million yen check at my office on the eastern wing of the dormitory. Have an awful day!

* * *

**Be nice! I have not written for 2 effin' years! this does not mean i'll be writing new fics, 'kay!**


	6. Before I let you go

**Just kidding guys! **_**This**_** is the final, final chapter... Scared weren't you? Haha! Banzai! Here we go, onwards! No more e-mails because I want you guys to feel the things they're going through. (Besides my genius ran out.)**

* * *

Everything stopped. Even time seemed to come to a halt. Everyone looked at one direction and it was towards the grand staircase where she was gliding down from. Her jet-black hair, which had grown waist-length over the years, hung loosely without decoration. Her white skin seemed lumious against the silver, empire-cut gown that was hugging her slim figure. She looked nothing but elegant and exquisite. Hotaru Imai was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl of her age.

Ruka smiled at his muse. He admired her beauty but can't bring himself to worship her at the moment due to the 50 million yen she ripped off from him. Everyone in the hall ogled at the serene goddess as she approached the lucky man whom she chose to shower with her grace. All eyes turned to Ruka as Hotaru stretched her arm towards him, as if beckoning.

"Are we seriously going to do this?"

"Anything to make Mikan shut her face."

"Yeah, Natsume's finding trouble with it too."

"Of course this is for them. It's always been for them."

"Yes, you're right."

"Right. You need to sign the contract again. I don't want to be stepped on."

* * *

Mikan pranced around in her sparkling, crimson evening gown as Natsume sat and drank his punch (which had tequila in it). Her eyes looked like a pair of stars eyeballing the new "couple" across their table. The two looked so innocent together; just talking there and looking at each other casually.

"Oh, Natsume! I told you they'd look sweet together! Just look at them."

"Yeah, and I was the one who told you to leave them be. Things fall into place , you know."

"Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you my secret?"

"I already know you have ice cream-patterned underwear, okay."

"Wha-!How did you know that?"

"I-AM-YOUR-BOYFRIEND! In case you're forgetting."

"That doesn't give you any right to rummage through my drawers!"

"I saw them on you, idiot."

"Little perv-"

"What is your secret anyways?"

"Natsume-"

"What?"

"I love you."

* * *

"They're buying it Imai-san! Look at how excited Mikan looks."

"Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"We've known each other for 8 years and you still find it necessary to put –san when you call me."

"I was always afraid you'd find me rude."

"Well, I simply find you distant now."

"Oh, now I'm the one distant, Ms. Everyonearoundmeisanidiot."

"Well they are."

"Not everyone is an idiot if they just happen to like you."

"You like me?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"KA-POOOOW!" Hotaru hits Ruka with her Idiot blaster.

"Ow! Hey, I'm just being transparent with my feelings! Why can't you be true with yours for once? I've been resilient with you all these years because I genuinely liked you. "

"Imma gonna go get some punch."

* * *

Natsume and Mikan sat atop a tree, gazing at the star constellations that night. Everything seemed bright and dazzling that night, mingled with nostalgia and memories of old.

"This tree…it seems like something really important happened on this tree."

"I kissed you on this tree, idiot."

"Oh, yeah. But we were so young then."

"Love knows no bounds."

"I remember the fireworks. The borrowing game wasn't it? When you pretended to be someone else and grabbed me."

"It took a lot of nerve to do that."

"I know. I always did have a suspicion you liked me."

"Good, you're not as thick-headed as I thought, then."

"I'm gonna miss Gakuen Alice."

"I'm going to miss the memories…not this school."

"Right."

* * *

"Hotaru-"

Ruka held her hand and kissed her on the cheek in front of all the gawking eyes. What nerve!

"I just had to do that…before our year ends."

Hotaru pulled Ruka towards the veranda in urgency. She looked into his eyes and gave him a smack on the lips. Ruka went red all over.

"I just had to do that..before I become sober."

* * *

**End of this fanfic I'm afraid! But somehow I still wanna do a graduation chapter. Sh*T here goes my writing addiction. It's 1 am here by the way! See how much I love You guys! Tell me if Imma gonna make a graduation finale, okay? I need lots of encouragement. hahaha. Peace out!**


End file.
